tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleanor McCarty
You can find this character here and here . Biography '''Eleanor Noelle McCarty '''was born on December 14, 1918, to Daniella Johnson and Juan McCarty. She has two older brothers named Emmett McCarty "Cullen" and Daniel McCarty. When Eleanor was born her parents thought that she was just your average child, a good child, who never cried towards loud noises or reacted to them in the sightest. It was then when Eleanor was 3 months old her parents found out she was deaf for reasons unknown. They tried going back to family history to see if any of their family members where deaf, but none where. Eleanor and Emmett had always depended on each other in life while they had always the feeling of being a little out of sync with everyone, Eleanor mostly feeling this way because she couldn't hear. The two siblings prefered being home with their family and helping out, than enjoying the outdoor life. When Eleanor went to school she found it hard being around other people, only because she couldn't speak and interact with others. Although she was the smartest in her classes, she was still made the 'freak' of the school. In 1935 when her brother Emmett had suddenly disappeared, Eleanor went into a deep depression. It wasn't until her maths class, Lucas Danforth, intrigues and confuses her by his odd behaviour. During lunch, Eleanor learns about him being a little weird, but immensly attractive. Eleanor has to worry about her dreams, which always seem to come true including one about a man who was tall, muscular and for some reason, she knows that is her brother. Eleanor and Lucas form a friendship while Eleanor finds herself falling in love with Lucas. It wasn't until a fire broke out into the school and because of Eleanor not being able to hear, didn't hear the shouts of people around her, she was trapped but a certain someone had saved and managed to get her out of the wreck. Eleanor grows suspicous of him and decides to confront him about how he was able to get her out, it's then that Lucas reveals what he is ad that Eleanor's blood is special to him because he does not thirst for it like he does other humans. In 1936 Eleanor was taking a trip throughout the mainland, walking along the beach when she was attacked by a fiery red head, who instantly died after he bit her. Lucas who was nearby rushed to her side and had no choice but to turn her, because he didn't want her to die, so he did the only thing he could. He changed her. After Changing Eleanor learned that she was a vampire/Seer hybrid. She became extremely beautiful with chest length blonde hair, paler skin that has a rosy tint to her cheeks because of the blood flowing through her body, and eyes that remain the same colour, but have a crimson ring around the pupil. Eleanor's blood is special and she later finds out that is a Seer. A Seer's blood is poisonous to all vampire, except for their sanguinem coire (blood mate) which she still has to find, for every vampire that has bit her, has died. Eleanor was a very shy person, preferring to only keep the company of her brother. She was extremely self-conscious of her voice because she would stutter when she speaks. She'd only let her brother hear her voice. After Eleanor changed, her whole personality changed along with her. She was no longer the shy little girl who couldn't hear, in fact once she was changed she could hear just fine. She can be stubborn and fiercly protective and she has an attitude, but when you get close to her, she really is the biggest sweetheart. Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Twilight Characters Category:Cullen Coven Category:McCarty Family